Bella Noche
by Lenore483
Summary: Seamus Finnegan and Daphne Greengrass fall for each other even though they are different in every way. Inspired by the Disney movie "Lady and the Tramp"


Written for Round 9 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, I'm Chaser 3 for the Falmouth Falcons.

My main prompt was the Disney Movie, Lady and the Tramp. I had three other prompts:

Restriction: No Dialogue

Song: Use Somebody - Kings of Leon

Word: Clandestine

My final word count is: 1307

I wrote about Daphne Greengrass and Seamus Finnegan. The words "Bella Noche" are Italian for Beautiful night.

* * *

 **Bella Noche**

It's a beautiful night, the stars start to show even while the sun sets. Some warmth is still left after summer so the usual draft is more pleasant than uncomfortable as he walks through the halls.

The sixth year Seamus Finnegan has just left his friends outside. They have been drinking most of the day, toasting to the end of summer with jugs full of beer. On the third floor, he hears a band full of giggling girls as they run away from someone left on the floor. He bends down and strokes the hair out of her face to find it's Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin Ice Princess. She has been drinking champagne out of thin stemmed glasses up in the Astronomy tower with the other Slytherins.

He is startled by the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer. Making a rash decision, he picks her up without straining a muscle and carries her up to his dorm room. If he left her in the Gryffindor Common Room, she would be embarrassed or someone might think to play a prank on her or give her trouble. Therefore, he gently lay her down beneath the covers in his bed with the curtains drawn. When he turns to leave, she stops him by placing her arm on top of his. Seamus looks down at her thin fingers as they brush against his large hand. A champagne glass next to a jug seems more commonplace than her gentle hand on his.

Their eyes meet and he can't look away. His moral and sense of righteousness tell him to sleep somewhere else — as he had planned too — but her eyes filled with insecurity and the fingers that seem so brittle and fragile begs him to stay.

He lays down on top of the covers and tries to respectfully keep his distance. She moves in close and falls asleep in the crook of his round, warm shoulder.

During the night the sheets fall to the floor and her dress wrinkles as she hugs him tight. They wake up feeling like the world is far away.

With a shy smile, she leaves. It is only after she has left that he realizes they never said a word to each other.

* * *

It's their different houses that keep them separated in their sixth year at Hogwarts. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor can't fraternize while lying to their friends. The castle is too small to keep a secret this monumental.

He is willing to risk it, but she isn't. The painted faces of her friends mock him as she stays just out of reach.

Through looks and occasional brushes against each other they fall in love. She works on assignments in the library and he smiles at her through the bookshelves. He plays ball outside with his friends and offers to be the one to get it when it rolls away towards a group of Slytherin girls. When she hands him the ball, their fingers brush against each other like that first night and electricity shoots through them.

They both hope the other one would notice them, not knowing that all both can think of is the other.

* * *

War separates them, and now she is winter, and he is summer. Her skin becomes white as she stays locked away in her castle. His skin turns brown as he sleeps underneath the stars.

Daphne's skin is now even more delicate, with blue veins showing her royal blood. Her eyes are blue and cold, biting into him with their sharp edge while her sarcastic remarks knock the breath out of him in a way similar to being thrown into a frozen lake.

They call her the Ice Princess, or the-Girl-With-the-Heart-of-Ice.

She cries in her sheltered, picture perfect life. He laughs with people that don't know if they will be alive in an hour. His survival depends on bravery; hers depends on sacrifice. If she pledges to marry a Death-Eater, Draco Malfoy, she and her family will survive, most likely. If he keeps running, he might not be caught.

But she doesn't cry for her fate or her family's sake. She cries for the man that stole her heart and ran away while she is locked up here. Her thawed heart leaves a puddle on the floor of where they first meet, hoping he will be safe.

Seamus' eyes are warm and welcoming and it's hard to tell if his cheeks are permanently dimpled because he is always smiling or laughing, even though he might die any second. His hands are worn from hard labor and his muscles hide the fact that he hasn't eaten for days.

When they fall asleep, it's like that first night in each other's arms. If they close their eyes and listen to the wind rustling in dorm rooms and leaves, it's like a ghost of the other's breath against their skin.

A beautiful night is lost on hearts torn asunder.

* * *

He grew up unaware of the wizarding world even though his mother is a witch. His father is a muggle that doesn't understand the magical world at all.

She grew up knowing everything there is to know about the magical world, and where her expected place is.

They are from two different worlds, muggle and magical. But their clandestine meetings are something they have in common. They both look forward to it the same way.

Her marble skin's perfection rivals the floor her high-heeled shoes click against when she greets him the day her parents are out of town. The long silk fabric of her dress dance with her movements as she walks in front of him to show him the house she grew up in. He feels small and insignificant when he looks around, but when she turns her head and smiles at him, he forgets about it. She worries he will see that her house is cold and superficially beautiful, like her. If she could see herself through his eyes, though, she would see a girl that is fiercely loyal, smart and has a wicked sense of humor.

If her parents knew, they would lock her away forever. One of her noble blood should not have dalliances with street thugs.

His skin is cracked like the floorboards of the small apartment that he can barely afford. When she visits him there her eyes never stray from him. He worries and wants to distract her with kisses.

In her eyes, his place radiates warmth, and she notices how he has fixed up all the things that need it. She cares very little about the flaws he sees because she feels so blessed to be able to be alone with him.

If his parents knew, they would steer him in another direction. One of his moral and kind heart should not be with someone that would want to change him.

Neither parents could tear them apart, especially not on a beautiful night like the one where they confess their love to each other.

* * *

She is stability and plans; he is taking it all in stride.

In her mind, her future had been mapped out in detail from she was seven. He never gave it much thought, preferring to throw himself out into whatever may happen and hoping to land on his feet.

In the end, their differences boiled down to one thing that would always separate them; she was a Lady, and he was a Tramp. They should never work; it was pointless in trying and Daphne knew that.

So when he reached out his hand to her like he is holding the promise of the entire world in the palm of his hand, she doesn't hesitate to take it to run away from their families and all they have ever known.

It was a promise to never waste another beautiful night.


End file.
